The Epidemiology and Biostatistics Core will provide consultation on the design and analyses of he CRC projects and will also develop new statistical models for epidemiologic studies which will be used directly on data collected by the JH STD CRC. The approached taken by the two Core B investigators in previous studies may be seen in the reprints in the Appendix of Core B.